Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops/Spy Report
Spy Reports were reports made by the spy unit of Big Boss's resistance during the San Hieronymo Incident. Spy Reports Prison *'SURVIVAL KNIFE DISCOVERED' Sources indicate that there is a Survival Knife stored in the prison. We assess that it is available for procurement at any time. Comm Base *'M1911A1 FOUND' Sources indicate that an M1911A1 is stored in the Communications Base. We assess that it is available for procurement at any time. Soviet Patrol Base *'M16A1 LOCATED' Sources indicate that there is an M16A1 stored in the front-line Patrol Base. We assess that it is available for procurement at any time. *'DIVERSIONARY OPERATION' We have located an armory in the southeastern quadrant of the base. It is a viable point to detonate an explosive, causing a distraction for enemy units. *'PRISONER DETECTED' We have confirmed the presence of a soldier being help captive in a jail cell located in the enemy front-line Patrol Base. Supply Depot *'MAP PROCUREMENT' Sources indicate that a map detailing cargo shipment routes is located inside a warehouse in the Supply Depot. The warehouse is located behind a large building. Intel suggests that the map is available for procurement at any time. *'SCORPION FOUND' Sources indicate that there is a scorpion stored inside the Supply Depot. We assess that it is available for procurement at any time. *'DIVERSIONARY OPERATION' We have located a truck on the peripheral road. Sources indicate that is an ideal point for detonating an explosive, thus igniting an enemy diversion. *'PRISONER CONFIRMED' We have confirmed the presence of a detained soldier inside the Supply Depot. Hospital *'CLAYMORE DISARMAMENT' Urgent! Report from the resident doctors at the Hospital. Soldiers under the command of Gene may have planted multiple claymore at the Hospital. If you determine that claymores have in fact been planted, disarm them at once. The Hospital staff has not been informed of this incident. *'MEDICAL SUPPLY FOUND' Sources indicate that some of the medical supplies intended for the research lab were left behind in the hospitale, including medical kits. *'PARA-MEDIC SIGHTED' Para-medic has been sighted inside the hospital. Research Lab *'PENTAZEMIN FOUND' A large shipment of drugs and medical supplies has been delivered to the Research Lab. A Case of Pentazemin has been seen among the boxes delivered. *'DIVERSIONARY OPERATION' We have located the culture tank that houses the child soldier. This is a recommended point to detonate explosives in order to distract enemy units. Rail Bridge *'M37 FOUND' Sources indicate that there is an M37 shotgun stored in the Rail Bridge security guardhouse. We assess that it is available for procurement at any time. *'MAP FOUND' Sources indicate that a map showing the route to the Guest House has been provided to the rail bridge security gurads. Town *'DIVERSIONARY OPERATION' We have located several military trucks—appropriate targets to set explosives and cause an enemy diversion. *'GOVERNMENT OFFICIAL SIGHTED' We have sighted the government official in the town. *'MAP FOUND' Intel suggests the location of an old fortress in the wilderness on the west side of the peninsula. A map containing more detailed information is likely located in the northern part of town. *'GOVERNMENT OFFICIAL SIGHTED' A high-ranking government official is known to appear in the town after nightfall. Western Wilderness *'SOVIET MAJOR SPOTTED' A handsome Soviet Major has been sighted in the wilderness located in the western part of the peninsula. He is being held prisoner. *'SVD FOUND' Sources indicate that there is an SVD sniper rifle stored in an enclosed space somewhere inside the old fortress. We assess that it is available for procurement at any time. *'EVA SIGHTED' The female pilot of the downed cargo plane has been identified as EVA, she was alone at the time of the sighting. We have also detected enemy patrol activity in the vicinity, making it impossible to predict future movements. *'GOVERNMENT OFFICIAL SIGHTED' An enemy unit has been sighted in transit. A government official is traveling with them. It does not appear to be an ordinary convoy. The government official in question appears to be traveling under detention for reasons unknown. Harbor *'CARGO SHIP DOCKED' An unflagged cargo ship has been seen entering the harbor. It has already completed docking procedures. *'CARGO INFORMATION' Some kind of parts have apparently been left behind in the crate used to offload Metal Gear. *'CARGO TRUCK LOCATED' A Cargo truck has be located carrying supplies for the Security Base. We assess that destroying this truck will reduce the combat effectiveness of enemy units in the security base. *'M63 IN STORAGE' Sources indicate that there is an M63 light machine gun stored at the Harbour. We assess that it is available for procurement at any time. Security Base *'CLASSIFIED INFORMATION' We have reports of the existence of documents containing classified information related to the nuclear storage facility. With these documents, it is believed that we can determine the location of the nuclear storage facility. *'ARMOURY' Sources indicate that all weapons supplied to units stationed at this Security Base come from a single source—the armory inside the base. We assess that destroying this armory will drastically reduce the combat effectiveness of enemy units in the Security Base. *'POTENTIAL NEW RECRUITS' Additional soldiers have been deployed to this security base. The newly deployed soldiers appear to be former FOX members. We recommend recruiting at least one new member. Warhead Storage *'INFORMATION ON CONSTRUCTION' Sources indicate that the elevator installed in the nuclear storage facility for transporting nuclear warheads does not run on its own independent power supply, such as fuel cells or an APU. *'MOSIN NAGANT LOCATED' Sources indicate that there is a Mosin Nagant inside the nuclear warhead storage facility. We assess that it is available for procurement at any time. *'MAINTENANCE CREW SIGHTED' A maintenance crew member has been locked up in the machine room on the bottom level, reportedly for taking a rebellious attitude toward his superiors. *'RATIONS FOUND' Intel suggests that there is a stock of rations inside a box or crate at the warhead storage facility. Opening container may require significant force. *'SOVIET SOLDIER SIGHTED' We have located a soviet soldier being help prisoner on the cargo route, reportedly due to a combination of homesickness, low morale, and apparent loyalty issues. Airport *'M870 DISCOVERED' Sources indicate that there is an M870 shotgun stored near the arrival gate inside the Airport. We assess that it is available for procurement at any time. Guest House *'SNAKE FOUND' Sources indicate that Snake is being help prisoner in the basement inside the guest house. To get to the basement, head for the back of the main building. *'SAA DISCOVERED' Sources indicate that there is an SAA stored in the Guest House. We assess that it is available for procurement at any time. *'GOVERNMENT OFFICIAL SIGHTED' The government official has been sighted at the Guest House *'ALIEN SIGHTING?' A female wearing a bizarre outfit has been spotted at the Guest House. The subject appears to be armed. Plant *'METAL GEAR SIGHTED' Progress continues on arming Metal Gear with nuclear warheads. The work is being carried out in the south part of the plant. *'U-SMG LOCATED' Sources indicate that there is an U-SMG stored indide the Plant. We assess that it is available for procurement at any time. *'UZI LOCATED' Sources indicate that there is an UZI stored indide the Plant. We assess that it is available for procurement at any time. Ravine *'POWER SUBSTATION LOCATED' We have reports of a substation near the ravine. The exact location is unclear, but it appears to be to the south of the Ravine. Power Substation *'M10 FOUND' Sources indicate that there is an M10 submachine gun stored in the substation. We assess that it is available for procurement at any time. *'ALIEN INVASION?' A female dressed as what can only be described as a Venusian has been sighted at the substation. The subject appears to be armed. Silo Entrance *'PERFECT SOLDIER LOCATED' A cargo truck has been sighted delivering a large piece of equipment. Judging by the packaging of the equipment, we believe it may be the culture tank. The perfect soldier may also be housed inside the tank. Exercise extreme caution. *'HIGH-RANKING OFFICER SIGHTED' We believe that a high-ranking officer commands the security units at the entrance to the nuclear launch silo. This person appears to be responsible for any incidents occurring in the vicinity. *'TECHNICAL DOCUMENT OBTAINED' We have obtained a technical document believed to be structural diagram of the gate leading from the entrance of the nuclear launch silo to the underground silo complex. *'DETAILS ON SILO' We have obtained information regarding the basic structure of the nuclear launch silo. The silo complex is roughly divided into three sections: 1. Exterior (Entrance) 2. Interior (Freight Elevator) 3. The Silo Itself. EU version exclusives Prison *'SCIENTIST SPOTTED' A Scientist has been seen held captive in the Prison cell block. The key is believed to be stored in the wardens office. *'SOVIET SOLDIER SPOTTED' A Soviet soldier has been seen held captive in the Prison cell block. Soviet Patrol Base *'ENEMY SITUATION' Evidence suggests there is a soldier in the patrol base engaged in sabotage. We assess that a warning from the Commander will lead to increased security at the base. Research Lab *'ADDITIONAL SOLDIERS' Additional soldiers have been deployed to the research lab. One of them is reported to have superior physical abilities. We assess that recruiting this soldier would augment our combat capabilities. *'SHEILD LOCATED' Sources indicate that there is a Sheild stored in the Research Lab. We assess that it is available for procurement at any time. Security Base *'OFFICER SPOTTED' A high-ranking officer has been seen held captive in the Security Base underground cells. Ravine *'MK22' Sources indicate that an MK22 has been transported to the Eastern Ravine. *'ADDITIONAL SOLDIERS' An elite officer has been deployed to the Eastern Ravine. We assess that recruiting this officer would augment our combat capabilities. Be advised that visual range is limited due to thick fog. Behind the Scenes The official strategy guide for Portable Ops states that after defeating Python, you not only get a spy report from the Hospital that unlocks the Airport, but also unlocks a report that mentions a maintenance crew member in the Harbor involved with Metal Gear's delivery. However, this mission never appears in the game itself. Photos of the mission are shown in the strategy guide, which suggests that the mission was cut late in the game's development. Category:Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops